fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Next Generation
The Next Generation is the third chapter of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Story At Fortuna Entertainment, Mamori is getting ready for her next show with help from Barry, who is revealed to be her uncle and very closely attached to her. After they depart, Maiko reveals to Itsuki that Barry used to be a Mirage Master as well, but lost his Mirage partner in battle. She also reveals that Mamori doesn't know about the Mirages, as Maiko doesn't know if Mamori should get involved due to her young age. Later, Mamori returns to the office and reveals that Barry managed to get her a spot on Serenade, a traditional Japanese-themed performance show, that will be broadcasted live from Daitou TV, a part of Daiba TV. However, Maiko reveals that Nobu had a sudden change in personality after doing a photoshoot there, leading Itsuki to wonder if they are somehow involved in the Mirage attacks. Suddenly, Yashiro appears and demands to know where Tiki is. He enters the Bloom Palace, and the party is easily defeated by him when it's revealed that he too is a Mirage Master. However, when he realizes Tiki has amnesia and doesn't remember him, he leaves. Kiria explains that his father, Chikaomi Tsurugi, was one of the victims of the Mass Disappearance five years ago. Eleonora, who was out at the time and didn't witness Yashiro, appears and reveals that Daitou TV has been attacked by Mirages. To make matters, Barry has been possessed by one of them. After making sure Mamori is safe, the party enters Illusory Daitou TV. There, they agree to help a director Mirage prepare for a performance, namely by lighting the lanterns outside and making sure the guest rooms are of the appropriate brightness. Their final task requires one of them to sing a cover of Dia Sweet Witch, the theme song of an anime Barry likes, which Kiria is able to do after memorising the lyrics from Barry's CD at the Uzume Lesson Studio, awakening her Performa in the process due to showing a new side to herself. Eventually, the party finds Barry and the Mirage controlling him. Mamori then appears, having wanted to help Barry after all the times he helped her, including saving her from the Mirage that is now possessing him. Upon seeing her, Barry briefly regains control and reveals that he wished to hear her sing, which she does, causing the Mirage's influence to weaken. The Mirage orders Barry to ignore Mamori, causing Barry to reject it and allowing Itsuki and Chrom to severe their connection. The Mirage is defeated, but not destroyed. Barry then reveals that the Mirage is actually Draug, his former partner from his time as a Mirage Master, who has been corrupted. Per Barry's request and with help from Itsuki, Mamori uses her Performa to purify Draug, becoming his new master. As the party is leaving Daitou TV, they run into Yatsufusa, who had a meeting there. He decides to reveal that there had been a recent company reorganisation, including a new presidant, Mahiro Tsurumi, further raising suspicions about their connection to the Mirages. Back at the office sometime later, Maiko reveals that Mamori's performance had increased her celebrity status, including song requests. The chapter ends with everyone watching Serenade, which included a regular performance of Mamori's song, Raindrop Memories. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions Chapters